Suppose that to schedule a desired service to be performed, a customer calls a service organization to place an order for the desired service. The service organization schedules the work order. Then, a worker within the service organization performs the desired service.
The worker has a variety of equipment to help him perform his job. One type of equipment includes a device that allows him to continuously connect to the service organization so as to receive and to send information associated with assigned orders in his shift. To service the assigned orders, the worker typically travels to various destinations throughout a geographic area. Because of incomplete network coverage, as the worker travels to certain locations in the geographic area, he may become disconnected from the service organization. Such a disconnection frustrates the ability of the worker to provide information that may be pertinent to the service organization.
Thus, what is needed are systems and methods for enhancing the connectivity of a worker with a service organization in a mobile environment.